Asami Ito
WARNING: PAGE IS NOT FINISHED SO SOME INFORMATION MAY NOT BE ACCURATE. Asami Ito is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B, and a participant of the Killing School trip featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Her title is Ultimate Vocalist (超高校級の「ボカリスト」''Chō kōkō kyū no “bokarisuto"'' lit. Super High School Level Vocalist). She, along with Class 77-B, return in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School to explore their school life leading up to The Tragedy. She also makes an appearance in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as "Maiden". She returns once again as the heroine of the OVA Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono, exploring her ideal world. Appearance Asami is a young woman in her early twenties, around 22 at youngest. In Danganronpa Another Episode, she is around 20 years old, while her virtual avatar in the Neo World Program appeared as around 17 years old. Asami is noted to have a low sense of modesty and she couldn't care less about her appearance. Personality First Impression Asami first comes off as a silent and reserved girl who has a pessimistic way of thinking and low confidence, even to the point of belittling herself. Nagito Komaeda notes that Asami doesn't have faith in herself. In contrary to her reserved self, she can talk in a straightforward manner and doesn't hesitate to confront others. She may not smile often, but when she does, Nagito noted it to be beautiful "like a goddess." She is playful and often teases others to the point of having to be told by others to stop. She is very open about it, exhibiting her boldness even towards a male. Being fairly confident and sure of herself, she often showcases and comments on her own charms, passing off things like having breadcrumbs on her face as "part of her cuteness". Though while relaxed in most cases, her worries make her transparent. Asami's favorite drink is Matcha Soda, which, according to Nagito, has a weird flavor. Asami prefers green tea to black tea. Beliefs During the first Class Trial, Asami has garnered a twisted obsession with hope due to growing up with Nagito. As a result, she often begins to ramble on about hope, sometimes rather abruptly—just talking or hearing someone else talk about hope or speak in a hopeful manner can render her in a state of bliss, causing her to sweat, and hold herself in order to contain her excitement. Furthermore, she sometimes has sudden outbursts in which her eyes darken and turn dull (Hajime describes the look "a crude mix of hope and despair") while she rambles even more enthusiastically, but she usually snaps out of it fairly quickly and seemingly isn't aware of what happened. General Behavior Asami is normally calm, quite and reserved but can also be kind, earnest and understanding. However, her calmness is more akin to apathy and she tends to feel strong self-hatred. Asami likely suppresses any real feelings of sorrow or fear as a coping mechanism, because she experiences tragedy often due to Nagito's luck, though she refuses to blame him for it. As a result of everything she's been through, she has become more emotionally numb and she is rarely openly angry or scared. She often lacks appropriate emotions in situations where most people would be afraid, like threats of violence. Furthermore, she can be very angered by despair and other things she considers insulting toward hope. When she does express anger, she becomes notably more serious. When displeased, she is very passive-aggressive. Although she may be unflappable under normal circumstances, she suffers from Brontophobia, which terrifies her to the point of paralysis. Apart from this, she tends to have a peaceful nature and is quite fragile. She is also rather oblivious when it comes to her own emotions; an example of this is her unawareness of her developing love for Nagito Komaeda over the course of the series. Asami is capable of feeling some guilt and care for others, and she does not truly enjoy the suffering of others, but the hope born from it. Still, she is typically very emotionally cold and doesn't seem to feel much remorse or grief neither. She's shown to be fine with tricking, manipulation, and stealing, though it should be noted that she does these for the sake of a bigger goal rather than her own ends. She has been described as a very honest person, though she will lie if she finds it necessary. Asami is also one of the most intelligent characters of the second game, being very cunning and smart. She often solves a case long before the others, but she doesn't want credit for this. Instead, she often acts ignorant during the trials, manipulates the conversation by giving (often unnoticed) hints and then praises the others as if they're the ones who figured it all out. Social Impairment Overall, Asami appears to be somewhat out of touch with her own feelings. She tries to be polite, but she can be overly harsh and insensitive, often without realizing it. She has a lack of social awareness and insight into her own behavior. Because of this, she has problems understanding how her own behavior can affect other people and she may not understand or pick up on social hints. She struggles with expressing herself in a socially appropriate manner and this often leads to people misunderstanding what she's trying to say, and vice versa. During Chapter 1's additional dialogue, Asami explains that she says dubious things without meaning to and that she realizes this, but can't stop it from happening. However, she also adds that she always sincerely means what she says. She has a distinctive lack of social skills, preferring to spend her time with Nagito, to point that, due to their closeness, Asami refers to Nagito as her "big brother." Talent and Abilities Ultimate Vocalist As the Ultimate Vocalist, Asami has a unique and mesmerizing voice that is known to put people in a trance. Though gifted with a beautiful singing voice, because of her father, she can't practice singing at home. Both Asami and her mother possess the Dramatic Soprano (called "Soprano Dramatico" in-series) voice type, (a powerful projecting style) which is said by Asami's father to be uncommon for Japanese people. Keen-Intellect While her emotional skills are lacking, Asami is one of the most intelligent characters of the second game. In Danganronpa 2, she is one of the best investigators in the group and she's also very skilled at planning as well as problem-solving. Throughout the class trials, Asami manipulates conversations and mentions points no one else thought about. Ability to sense Talent, Hope, and Despair Strangely, Asami also seems to have a good eye for noticing talent, hope, and despair in other people. For example, Hajime never felt like an Ultimate to her and he turned out to be talentless. In chapter 3 of the second game, Asami only had quick blurry glances at Mikan's face, but she could tell that her expression was full of despair and she even called her Ultimate Despair, despite being currently unfamiliar with the term. In Danganronpa Another Episode, she could sense the potential in Komaru. In Danganronpa 3, she is also almost immediately attracted to Izuru, supposedly because he can sense her aura. Had she been awake to talk with Mikan, she probably would have noticed that she is infected by despair. This is sometimes played for laughs in the non-canon manga, as she can suddenly show up because she sensed something despairful or hopeful would happen. History Prior to the Tragedy Asami was born into a rich family, on the fifth of may. Her mother being a successful actress and her father being a rich businessman, Asami was destined to succeed on the day she was born. She was an intellectual superior to most and surpassed the limits when she was a mere toddler. Though her relationship with her parents are unclear, she has mentioned that her father never allowed her to practice singing at home. Her father sought to stop her interest in opera, however never took it too far and understood, in the end, why she loves it so much. As a child, Asami and Nagito were childhood friends due to their parents. They got along extremely well and were practically inseparable. During elementary school and after his parents deaths, she comforted the poor boy and told him that he hasn't lost everything, that he still has her. After Nagito's parents' death, during middle school, Asami and Nagito were kidnapped by a serial killer; they were released after the police found them (it was implied that the killer let them go after they found out nobody would pay the ransom). Nagito blames himself for the incident because of his luck, but Asami told him not blame himself for every little bad thing that happens in his life. As a form of good luck, Asami had discovered a lottery ticket in the garbage bag the murderer kidnapped them in: a winning ticket for three million yen. These would be the first of many, many tragic things that happened to Asami and Nagito due to the latter's luck. She didn't have any close friends or even acquaintances other than Nagito, as other people were disturbed by her strange way of thinking and Nagito sometimes intentionally avoided her in order to protect her from his bad luck. As a teen, Asami attended Spiral High School with Nagito. She was diagnosed with Delirium, Psychosis, Insomnia, and frontotemporal dementia and was given a life expectancy of 6 months to a year (though, as it's later revealed, her good luck allowed her to outlive this). When Nagito claims he was fine with being alone before, Asami told him he would die all alone and that he always desired, more than anything, to be loved by someone. Asami was then invited to Hope's peak Academy, but was inclined to join, until Nagito won a random lottery and was invited to also attend Hope's Peak Academy. Asami joined Hope's Peak Academy's 77th Class as the title of the Ultimate Vocalist, making her well liked with the other students. During Asami's second year, Junko started to manipulate students to join her Ultimate Despair. It's strongly implied that Asami joined because she wanted to see Ultimate Despair's rise and fall, believing that no matter what, hope would always win and despair would be destroyed in the end. The members of the Ultimate Despair were brainwashed and fell madly in love with Junko. However, in Asami and Nagito's case, it was a bit different. They developed strange, conflicting feelings of both love and hatred for Junko and saw her as their sworn enemy. Relationships Family: Asami's relationship with her family is unclear. It's mentioned that she didn't have any relatives besides her parents. She has mentioned that her father never let her sing at, because he was wary of her damaging her vocal cords, and, alternately, die. Despite him taking it to the extreme, Asami loved both her parents equally, and they loved her as well. Class 77-B: Nagito Komaeda Nagito is Asami's childhood and elder brother figure. The two are extremely close, with Asami calling him "Nagi-Nagi" and Nagito calling her "Ami". When it comes to Nagito's well-being, Asami breaks through from her apathy, showing concern for him. Hajime Hinata In Danganronpa 2, Hajime was the only person (except Nagito) that Asami was genuinely interested in and cared for in any meaningful way. Mikan Tsumiki At first, Asami worries about Mikan, as she scolds Hajime after thinking he bullied her and asks if she's okay after having one of her many exaggerated falls. She is also very humbled during the first trial when she mistakenly assumed that Mikan complimented her appearance when she pointed out that there wasn't any blood on her. Tsukito Saito Tsukito fell in love with Asami at first sight and since then determined to kill her and bury her in one of his graves, even making her grave the best one amongst other graves he had made. He claims that they are very similar in wanting something of their own, so he often compares himself with her and says they are meant for each other. Quotes * "It's only fair since it's first come, first served." * "You won't get it if I tell you. Isn't figuring that out your job?" * "This time, for sure, I'll be able to tell him that I love him." * "To think that there are people in this world with that kind of courage.. Why am I such a coward?" * "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? It's what's on the inside that counts." * "I would solve a friend's problem... then also find a way to keep them from ending up with a new problem." * "Now I know what S&M means." Trivia * "Asami" as a name means "Morning Beauty", while Ito translates as "this" or "that one". Coupled with the aforementioned kanji for wisteria, 藤, we might suggest that the name suggests links to the Fujiwara clan, however tenuous. The name is both written and pronounced differently to ito 糸 (which has a short ‘o’ sound, and means ‘thread’), so be sure to clearly pronounce that long “oh” at the end. * Asami's Free-Time Events reveal that she was diagnosed with Delirium, Psychosis, Insomnia, and frontotemporal lobe dementia. While it is left ambiguous in the game, her illnesses and backstory are confirmed in the side materials as well as in her school profile in Danganronpa 3. ** She appears to suffer from behavioral variant frontotemporal dementia (bvFTD), which symptoms may include changes in social and personal behavior, loss of insight into the behaviors of oneself and others, inappropriate social behavior, poor impulse control and judgement, apathy, loss of empathy, mental rigidity, repetitive compulsive behavior, a decline in self-care and personal hygiene, changes in food preferences, delusions, euphoria and lack of awareness of any thinking or behavior changes. Needless to say, this explains a good deal of Asami's unethical behavior and emotional instability. ** The Despair Disease had a much worse effect on Asami than anyone else and almost killed her, presumably because she was already very ill. ** Izuru Kamukura mentions that Asami has a scent of someone who is "already finished", referring to the fact that she should already be dead, but her luck is keeping her alive. * According to one of her free time events, Asami is diagnosed with delirium (specifically hypoactive delirium) which is exhibited throughout the entire game: ** She has difficulty paying attention to her surroundings or following others as they speak. This is evident as Nagito constantly tells her to stop spacing out. ** Her sense of reality is warped through the expressions of her perceived "perfection" by stitching and stuffing those who she endears afterwards into dolls such as animals, her own parents, and even Nagito. * Asami enjoys unrealistic horror movies (like ones with ghosts and zombies), but she dislikes realistic horror movies with serial killers and certain action movies because they remind her of her past experiences. * Asami likes Matcha Soda. * Asami is also a seamstress, more than once repairing Nagito's tattered clothes. * Asami's headphones are a design mix of the Audio-Technica M50x and AR3bt SE. * Asami is included in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen. * Asami's Japanese voice actress has sung three songs to the point where she sung in-character as Asami who has her own mini album due to her popularity. * The dramatic soprano voice type Asami and her mother possess notable for being powerful enough to sing over an entire orchestra. In operas, a dramatic soprano will often play long-suffering tragic heroines, as is certainly the case for Asami's mother and, though she is implied to pursue her dream, in the end, Asami herself. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters